Fell for The Enemy
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Was it bad luck that Naruto got lost and ended up captured by the infamous Uchiha brothers, or was something more at play? What do Sasuke and Itachi want with the blonde; and what's more, how does Naruto feel about it? Love and lust, two emotions were given to him. SasuNaru / ItaNaru / ItaSasu


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 10/14/13**

**TITLE: Fell for The Enemy **

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: ItachiXSasuke/ItachiXNaruto/SasukeXNaruto **

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Sex between males, dub-con, violence, bondage, incest, OOC.  
**

**Notes: **_Italics_** are Naruto's thoughts. Naruto is also the queen of denial. **_**Italic bold **_**is Kurama's thoughts because I can picture him taunting Naruto about stuff.**

_~Prisoner to his own heart, these humans are~_

* * *

_I have no idea where I am. This means no one else has any idea where I am. This means, I am royally fucked. _

Naruto paused in his aimless running, leaning his weight against a tree as he tried to calm his frenetic breathing. Things never got to be easy, did they? All this was supposed to have been was a scouting mission; it was child's play for the sixteen year old and his team. So, why did a band of rogue ninja attack and disband them?

To be blunt Naruto was pretty sure it was because those ninja had been bored. After all, it was clear that Naruto and the others were just out on work and didn't have money on them or anything of the valuable sort. Of course, being such a simple mission, this turn of misfortune meant he had very little -well, perhaps none at all- understanding of the area around him.

Why sugarcoat it? Naruto was lost as hell and separated from anyone that would help him, with his chakra reserves cut a bit low due to fighting off the rogues that decided to take their bad day out on someone else. Fine, the day could be worse, right? His hope was that he could wander and eventually end up somewhere he needed to be. Hey, sometimes those plans worked! Naruto swallowed thickly before pushing off the tree, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. He wondered who would be more annoyed that he couldn't find his way back…

"Shit." Naruto swore aloud as he noticed the area around the dense part of the forest he was in was beginning to dim. Darkness would befall the land soon enough and he doubted it would be a fun night. He started to turn around and attempt to retrace the steps from his escapade earlier, though he strongly doubted it would get him anywhere except being more confused in this maze.

"_Mmph!" _Naruto gasped as he collided with something firm, though it wasn't rough enough to be a tree… He looked up in shock, had someone actually managed to sneak up directly behind him like that, like a freaking shadow?! Naruto's eyes stared straight into entrancing crimson ones, realization snapping upon him like a whip. "Sasuke?" Naruto praised his voice for not wavering in surprise.

_What the hell is he doing here? _

The question echoed in his mind along with several other, much less calm ones. Sure he was aware that Sasuke had gone rogue since the death of Orochimaru, but this forest was miles away from any town or village that was worth anything. Sasuke had no reason to wander through here. Much less confront Naruto like this.

A smirk crossed Sasuke's expression, the sinister look reached his eyes. "Get yourself lost, usuratonkachi?" The raven's nonchalant voice held a spark of amusement; Naruto's eyes narrowed in offense at the nickname and mocking tone.

"Why are you here!" Naruto ended up demanding rather than asking, a burst of several different emotions simmered inside of him. Leave it to Sasuke to find him in such an unprepared state. Worst mistake Naruto could have made around the Uchiha. Sasuke's smirk deepened, as if he were in on a secret that Naruto didn't know about. Nor did he want to know about.

Naruto took a step back, not entirely sure what he was going to plan to do; his decision wouldn't have mattered anyway. His back hit something directly behind him and his eyes widened in alarm when strong arms wrapped around him and trapped his arms at his sides.

"It isn't safe to wander around like this, Naruto-kun. I thought a ninja would have known better." Naruto shivered at the voice beside his ear, the derisive tone and familiar taunting name sent a knife of horror through him.

_Itachi… This is impossible, the Akatsuki broke apart, why is he still after me? Why are he and Sasuke together? How am I getting out of this?! _

Questions stormed in Naruto's thoughts like a stampede and he sorely began to hope he was dreaming, as none of the puzzle pieces fit together. He swallowed his nerves, his eyes flashing in annoyance as he tried to pull away from Itachi's grip. "Let go! What do you want, you psychotic bastard!" Naruto practically yelled as he struggled to break Itachi's hold, his body went rigid when Itachi chuckled.

"That isn't a polite way to talk, is it? I don't think such immature games like name-calling are necessary." Itachi clicked his tongue in faux disappointment. Naruto began to grow worried. Neither Uchiha played games like this, if they were going to kill him, they would have done so already… Right?

Naruto started slightly when Sasuke reached forward to take ahold of his chin, tilting it up to make Naruto look up at him. "I would rather show you what we want rather than waste energy explaining." Sasuke smirked, his hand slipping down Naruto's neck. "Sweet dreams." Naruto cringed when Sasuke pressed down on a pressure point harshly; his entire body fell lax against Itachi and he felt the odd sensation of the world opening up and sucking him in, his vision went black just seconds before his mind shut down.

"_See you in hell, Naruto."_

* * *

"_Ugh…" _When Naruto woke up, he felt as if he'd been hit by a train. His head throbbed as he was dragged back into a sense of consciousness. He couldn't remember falling asleep. He didn't even remember going home… Oh! That's right!

He'd been separated from the rest of the team and had gotten lost! Had he passed out in the forest? Naruto lazily tried to sit up, but he couldn't get his arms to move. Confusion spiked through him as he realized he was a bit chilled as well, he supposed it was because it was night. But why couldn't his arms move? Had he fallen asleep wrong on the rocky ground of the forest and numbed them? He furrowed his brow slowly, realizing his memories didn't fit together correctly.

_That's not what happened… I remember running into something… _

Red eyes flashed through his mind and the recollection slammed his memory like a bullet. His eyes flew open instantly, his brain now fully awake and pumping adrenaline through him. He tried to jerk up, realizing the reason behind his difficulties; he was lying on his back and he could feel his wrists were tied together with something. A sense of dread pooled in the blonde's abdomen as he felt the empty, tired feeling intensify. _Are these chakra ropes?! _Naruto hissed in anger, trying to tear the bonds apart, failing miserably.

A muffled curse left Naruto's lips as he felt the onset of weariness from his lack of chakra. _Stay calm, maybe there's some other way to break them._ He glanced around the dim room, wondering where he was. The room was made of stone, giving it an eerie chill. "I was beginning to wonder when you would finally wake up, Naruto." Naruto went rigid as he heard a calm voice being carried off the rock walls, footsteps echoed not a moment after.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked instinctively; he clenched his hands when Itachi stepped out of the shadows, his eyes cast a startling red glow. Itachi shook his head, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes in suspicion. His mind was racing to come up with answers; he didn't understand why he'd been brought here. They couldn't extract the demon from him alone and they could have easily killed him in the forest. _So, what is it? Do they want information on Konoha? Like hell! _

"It would be in your best interest to not demand things from me. I expect you to be more polite, Naruto-kun." Naruto hated that teasing name. He began to reply, but before he got a chance to utter a word, Itachi knelt down beside him. The Missing-Nin entangled his fingers in Naruto's hair, tightening his grip and pulling Naruto up off the ground and onto his knees none too gently. Naruto hissed in pain, cringing slightly as he glared up at Itachi, who hadn't loosened his hold.

"Let go of me, you dick!" Naruto growled, trying to pull free of Itachi's grip and only succeeding in worsening it. Naruto heard Itachi sigh before the hand in his hair forced him to tilt his head back and look up at Itachi. The blonde grit his teeth, his azure eyes were bright in anger towards the Uchiha. If he wanted to interrogate him, this was a pitiful way of doing so!

"You have such a disgusting mouth, I don't appreciate it." Itachi tsked. The tight hold on Naruto's hair was released and he relaxed, though the reprieve was short lived when a rough hand grabbed his jaw tightly; Itachi leaned closer to his face, not allowing any room to move. Well, perhaps Naruto could have moved, if he wanted to dislocate his jaw. "Perhaps I should teach you a bit of respect." Naruto didn't necessarily like Itachi's tone. When the Uchiha let go of Naruto's jaw, the blonde exhaled slowly in relief, though his moment of calm didn't last long.

"_Crack!"_

A stinging pain burst over his cheek as Itachi slapped him across the face. The force behind the impact shoved Naruto onto the floor again. He was too shocked to make a sound at the sudden hit, though when he got over his surprise he used his knees to push himself back up. His gaze sent daggers in Itachi's direction, enraged at being struck. He didn't even say anything! The raven didn't flinch at the harsh look, in fact he seemed amused by it as a small smirk adorned his lips. "I warned you once. That was your second warning."

Naruto could feel a drop of blood drip from his lip, but he couldn't wipe it off. "You're crazy." Naruto hissed in a raspy voice, for once he wished he had turned that mission down so he wouldn't have ended up here, where he was near certain he wasn't getting out. Naruto narrowed his eyes when Itachi took a step towards him, kneeling in front of him and eying him coldly. Naruto felt suspicion towards the look in Itachi's eyes…he couldn't place a name on the glint.

"Crazy isn't a term I would associate myself with. However, I do get what I want, and some of those ways to get what I want might seem a little unorthodox. And don't think that I won't punish disobedience." Itachi warned as he tilted Naruto's chin up from where the blonde had tried to focus on the floor instead of Itachi's intense gaze. Why did Itachi have to be so damn cryptic, that didn't even make any sense!

Naruto's gasped in alarm when he felt hands slide up his stomach, the unexpected action caught him completely off guard as he hadn't noticed anyone else had been in the room. _Stupid, rookie mistake!_ "I was wondering when you would decide to join us, little brother." Itachi's voice sounded bored, but its undertones were tinted with amusement. Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his pulse begin to race a little faster, to his chagrin. He might need that adrenaline later!

"I'm not a patient person." Sasuke's voice torpidly replied, his voice was barely an inch away from Naruto's ear. In reality, Sasuke didn't want Itachi completely losing his temper with Naruto. He of all people knew how far the blonde could push someone's limits.

Naruto shivered when Sasuke's warm breath fanned over his ear, the hands resting on his abdomen made him swallow nervously. He didn't like the…well, vulnerable position he had been pushed into. Naruto's eyes flicked forward again when he heard Itachi chuckle. "Since you're so impatient, why not begin?"

_Begin what?! _

Naruto tensed when Itachi leaned closer to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to tilt his head. He couldn't move back since he would only press against Sasuke, he was completely trapped. Naruto's sapphire eyes widened in surprise when Itachi's hot tongue slid across his lower lip, licking clean the blood that had bloomed from when Itachi had hit him; he then forced his lips firmly onto Naruto's own. The kiss was harsh, demanding and there was no room for disagreement. Naruto felt every nerve inside of him short-circuit, leaving him paralyzed and unable to do anything except blink in utter disbelief.

_Why is he kissing me?! What the hell are they doing! I can't move! _

Several alarmed thoughts flashed through his subconscious as he tried in vain to understand why he'd been abducted and brought to some underground hellhole, only to be kissed by an enemy that had once sworn to kill him. Even with the disbandment of the criminal organization, Itachi was still a criminal! Still someone Naruto hated! And still a _monster! _

_**Who are you trying to convince, exactly? **_

Naruto made a muffled sound when Itachi nipped his already sore lower lip. Itachi took the moment of distraction to force his tongue into Naruto's mouth, much to the blonde's disapproval. He tried to turn his head away despite Itachi's grip on his chin, not succeeding in moving even an inch. As he felt Itachi's hot muscle force his own tongue down and roam across his mouth, his abdomen started to pool with butterflies, to his frustration.

He chalked it up to disgust as Itachi pulled away from him, allowing him to take a sharp breath of air. Naruto supposed his eyes must have conveyed some level of his aversion, because Itachi's smirk deepened. "You're blushing, Naruto. Are you enjoying this?" Itachi trailed his fingertips down Naruto's throat, watching as blue eyes formed a glare.

"No! You're disgusting!" Naruto spat, trying to lean sideways to escape the wandering fingers. Itachi chuckled, having anticipated that answer. Naruto felt the hand slide lower down his neck until it reached his chest, he grit his teeth when Itachi began pulling the zipper to his jacket down. "Get the fuck off of me!" Naruto finally yelled the demand that had been trapped in the back of his throat, his resolve strengthening as his jacket fell open. Itachi wasn't going to win so easily! Naruto noticed the arms around his waist disappeared, a wary feeling momentarily entered his subconsious.*

The teenager's attention shot towards Itachi's hand as the raven reached to his pocket and pulled out a kunai. The silver flash sent a shiver throughout Naruto, his eyes widened in momentary panic at the thought of what Itachi planned to do. He almost started to smart off something else, but Itachi didn't let him have the chance.

Itachi shoved Naruto hard onto the floor; the unexpected strike caused Naruto to hit his head on the unforgiving ground. He wished it would have been harder, maybe then he could have passed out. He blinked, too dazed to register Itachi kneeling beside him until the raven brought the knife down. Naruto shuddered in alarm as he felt the cold blade against his skin, clenching his jaw in refusal to make any noise.

Itachi slid the knife up, the sharp weapon sliced through the fishnet shirt Naruto wore before Itachi pulled Naruto up to cut off the jacket, tossing the now useless clothes to the side. Itachi's gaze slid across Naruto's bare chest and torso, the glint that Naruto had noticed in his crimson eyes earlier seemed to intensify. The word for it crept into his mind when Itachi roughly kissed him again, though it stayed chaste. _Predatory. _

Naruto gasped when Itachi pushed him away, he barely stopped himself from falling backwards again. "I have to admit, you're quite attractive, little fox." Itachi murmured, stepping away slightly. Naruto, still trying to gather his thoughts, blinked at hearing the almost praising words and blushed slightly at the compliment. _You're a traitor! _He silently thought to his body. Naruto withheld a gasp when a hand cupped his face, his eyes shot up to meet an obsidian gaze.

Sasuke's eyes held Naruto's as he circled around him to be front of the blonde, kneeling down to sit on his knees. Naruto was strongly tempted to pull away from Sasuke, but an…_unseen force _kept him in place. Sasuke smirked lightly, a look Naruto remembered a little too well. Naruto started to tell his old friend off, but said friend silenced him immediately. Azure widened when Sasuke leaned forward and pressed their lips together, his heart began to beat a little quicker at the contact. _No! Stop it body! I don't like this! I don't like him either! _

Naruto's eyes snapped shut, hell-bent on ignoring everything and everyone until he woke up from the twisted dream this had to have been. Unfortunately for him, his mind wouldn't shut Sasuke out. Naruto deemed that extremely unfair. Naruto's thoughts circled around the kiss he was locked in; it wasn't rough or forceful, it was gentler than Itachi had been.

Sasuke's hand slid down to rest on Naruto's hip, and against his better judgment Naruto leaned forward slightly and returned the kiss Sasuke initiated. The act was almost involuntary as his bastard of a body was completely shutting out his brain, which was trying to speak common freaking sense!

_**Well, fuck common sense. **_

Sasuke internally smirked when Naruto's lips moved against his, deeply pleased to have earned a reaction from the blonde. He hadn't thought Naruto would respond at all. Especially with Itachi's earlier asperity. Sasuke was aware that his brother could be rough at times, but he wasn't entirely without a gentle side, although that was difficult to gain. Sasuke slid his tongue across Naruto's lips to ask for access, his thumb lightly stroked Naruto's hip from where his hand laid.

Naruto hesitated against parting his lips, knowing better than to act on his emotions. Even if he didn't think he had much of an option. He'd refused the feelings this long damn it, they should have dissipated! Naruto shivered at the light touch on his hip, the internal argument was lost. Well…could you actually lose to yourself?

Naruto opened his mouth slightly, letting Sasuke slip his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. The blonde felt Sasuke's tongue press against his, his response was to curl his tongue against Sasuke's; the action surprised both teenagers. Sasuke smirked slightly as he coaxed Naruto's tongue into a sinful dance, the hot muscles rubbed against one another and elicited a low, almost inaudible moan from Naruto. The blonde blushed in embarrassment at the sound, realizing he'd let himself go. _I can't get back under control, either!_

Sasuke shivered at Naruto's pleasured sound, lust pulsing through his veins. It must have been unhealthy to lie to yourself and stay away from someone you cared about for so long. Damn idiot, how could he have made Sasuke fall for him? Sasuke, if anyone, knew you had no control over how you felt. Life wasn't a fair game, not at all.

Sasuke shifted slightly, placing a hand on the back of Naruto's head so he wouldn't hit it on the ground before he carefully pushed the blonde backwards to lie on his back. Sasuke never broke the kiss as he positioned so Naruto was beneath him. Sasuke could feel his brother's gaze latched onto them, making him smirk at the thought. He wasn't aware his brother could be such a voyeur.

Naruto was a slave to his heart by this point and he already knew it. He could have silently ignored it forever, hopefully, but with the bastard who had practically ripped his heart out of his chest and then _left _with it; how long could anyone stay strong? Naruto felt Sasuke's hand slide from his hip and up along his stomach, making him shudder. When they finally pulled apart they were both a bit short of breath, their eyes held each other's gaze for a split-second before a small smirk spread across Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke tilted his head to slide his lips lightly across Naruto's jawline until he reached the blonde's neck. Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke kissed a sensitive area directly above his pulse, letting his head lean slightly to allow the raven more room. Sasuke noticed the blonde's reaction and sucked slowly on the soft-spot, drawing forth a pleasured moan from Naruto. Sasuke pulled back slightly, satisfied with the mark he'd left and certain that Naruto would receive many more.

Sasuke settled to straddle Naruto's hips, giving him the use of both his hands. He slid them up Naruto's chest, dark eyes taking in the developed muscles and sun-kissed skin. He still found it hard to believe how well Naruto had grown up from the wiry kid he used to be. Sasuke's fingertips grazed Naruto's nipples; the raven raised an amused brow when Naruto gasped at the contact, he watched as the blonde arched his back forward. He seemed to be incredibly sensitive, responding to even light touches. Sasuke had suspected Naruto hadn't let anyone else touch him like this, he knew the blonde well enough.

Naruto squirmed slightly when Sasuke rubbed his hardened nipples with his thumbs, unable to stay quiet as the foreign pleasure created sparks of lust. Out of involuntary reflex his hips bucked against Sasuke's, his member had started to harden under the other boy's ministrations. Sasuke released a faint growl when their hips ground together, his dark eyes flashing warningly in salacity. The look, to know that he was the one that got Sasuke so desirous, only furthered Naruto's growing…_problem_.

Sasuke began to slowly rock his hips against Naruto's, smirking in satisfaction at the blonde's flushed expression. Naruto's head tilted back and his lips parted to allow a moan past them; the friction felt incredible, nearly addictive as it shot through his every nerve. Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, gently nipping Naruto's ear as he slid his hands down Naruto's body and to the hem of his pants. Naruto lifted his hips a bit when he felt Sasuke pull the last articles of his clothing off. An unbearably hot blush dusted his cheeks as he turned his face to the side.

Naruto wasn't shy about his body, he was rather confident about it for the most part. But being completely naked in front of… Well, he wasn't entirely sure what to consider Sasuke… But he was something that being this _open_ in front of was a cause to be embarrassed. Naruto glanced out of the corners of his eyes when he heard a soft, barely audible scoff of laughter from Sasuke. "I like it when you blush." Sasuke's statement was almost thoughtful, his eyes flicked down from Naruto's face.

Naruto very nearly pressed his legs together, but Sasuke laid one hand on his thigh and prevented any chance of doing so. He should have rethought being so compliant earlier when Sasuke took the rest of his clothes away, he felt humiliated at the exposure.

Sasuke smirked, sliding his hand along Naruto's inner thigh and thoroughly enjoying the tremor that shook Naruto's body. Sasuke's onyx eyes slid sideways as he tilted his head so he could face Itachi, the elder's gaze was intense with lust that Sasuke was familiar with. Sasuke offered the elder an alluring smirk, earning a narrowed look.

"Are you going to continue watching, or do you care to join?" Sasuke asked, knowing Itachi had very little patience as it was, his words would sink the last ship of Itachi's resolve to stay against the wall. Itachi watched Sasuke for a moment before his gaze slid towards Naruto. Itachi's member throbbed in arousal and the decision was made for him. He slid his shirt over his head and unfastened his pants and pushing them off to step out of them before slowly walking towards his brother and their fox.

Naruto bit his lip, feeling a burst of pain as he bit down a bit harder than he'd meant to. He'd almost completely forgotten about the other man in the room. How in the hell could anyone manage to do that?! He didn't turn to look at Itachi when he heard the footsteps coming their direction, though it was something he regretted; he gasped shortly when a strong hand grasped his hair and pulled his head up, lips firmly pressed onto his. Simultaneously he felt hot fingers wrap around his member, eliciting a moan into the kiss Itachi had initiated.

Itachi smirked as he noticed Sasuke's impatience getting the best of him, glancing at the younger raven when he began to move his hand along Naruto's erection. Itachi slowly broke apart from Naruto, only to turn his attention to the blonde's neck. He forcibly jerked Naruto's hair to make him tilt his head and expose his throat before he slid his tongue down the exposed flesh. Naruto shuddered in pleasure, pressing his lips together tightly to muffle a moan. Well, Itachi wouldn't have that. He preferred his partners loud.

Itachi's teeth sank over Naruto's pulse, blood bloomed from the inflicted wound. An unguarded yelp forced its way out of Naruto's mouth, shocked by the sudden flare of pain. Itachi's tongue lapped across the bite mark in an almost apologetic manner while one of his hands slid to Naruto's chest. The elder's fingers brushed across the blonde's nipples, lightly pinching the hardened nubs in order to draw out a whine. Naruto was torn between the pleasure that was engulfing him as Sasuke stroked his member and the twinges of pain.

Almost as if he could hear Naruto's internal thoughts, Itachi chuckled, startling the blonde. "Just relax. By the time we're through with you, you won't be able to tell the difference between pain and pleasure." Naruto shivered at the ominous statement, unable to figure out if it was a threat or a promise. Sasuke's hand moved faster on his member, the younger Uchiha was using his thumb to rub circles on the tip of Naruto's throbbing erection.

Naruto was beginning to feel pressure bubbling up in his abdomen; it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, Naruto released a drawn out moan as the pressure began to build. Itachi smirked as Naruto's head tilted back to rest against his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes watched Naruto's expression as the blonde panted for air, his eyes were shut tightly in pleasure. Naruto was going to lose it, and it was going to be soon.

"Come for me." The command that left Sasuke's mouth struck a chord inside of Naruto, the husky voice snapped the last bit of restraint he'd been trying to hold onto. With a harsh cry, Naruto came, the intensity of the ecstasy flooding his body temporarily shut down his senses. Sasuke brought his fingers up to his mouth, flicking his tongue across them to clean off Naruto's release. Itachi growled lowly, causing Sasuke's eyes to flick over to him.

"You were so content with waiting earlier, Aniki." Sasuke said, the teasing lilt to his voice was barely noticeable, but it was still caught. Itachi leaned forward, taking a fistful of Sasuke's hair to pull him closer and connect their lips roughly. Sasuke internally smirked, well aware of how thin he was wearing Itachi's patience. As Itachi broke the kiss he nipped Sasuke's lower lip, then returning his focus to Naruto, who was still trying to catch his breath.

Naruto's blue eyes were glazed over as he tried to regain his senses while staring wide-eyed at Itachi. Said raven gave him a smirk that spoke volumes of his licentious intent as he leaned down and nipped at Naruto's lower lip before pressing their lips together for a bruising moment. Naruto licked his lips when Itachi pulled back, narrowing his eyes as he tasted the blood that bloomed from Itachi's bite.

Sasuke doubted Naruto realized how tempting that action had been; he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Naruto's, their bare chests pressed together as Sasuke shifted positions. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as he felt Naruto respond to the kiss, his warm lips molded against Sasuke's. Naruto hadn't entirely meant to respond, he was only half coherent at that moment, but when he finally registered the older boy on top of him engaged in the kiss, he still didn't want to pull away.

Sasuke broke the kiss eventually, his tongue lapped lightly at Naruto's lips as his onyx eyes stared down into half-lidded azure ones. An almost imperceptible smirk of satisfaction and amusement adorned Sasuke's mouth as he took in Naruto's flushed expression and lust-laden eyes. Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's hips and torso and knelt lower to graze his lips over Naruto's throat, his tongue sliding down the skin. Sasuke felt Naruto shiver beneath his fingertips, the last shreds of control he'd been holding onto were dissolving in a pool of need and want. He brought one of his hands up, pressing three of his digits against Naruto's lips.

Naruto blinked in confusion, earning a sly smirk from Sasuke as he pulled away from Naruto's neck. "Suck. Coat them well." Naruto pursed his lips, having gotten a demand rather than the answer to the silent question he'd had. Nonetheless, he caught the underlying sense of warning in Sasuke's words. Naruto opened his mouth, allowing Sasuke to slide the three fingers inside. Naruto slid his tongue along each digit languidly, attempting to cover them as Sasuke had said.

Sasuke felt his member throb at the unintentionally teasing action as he watched Naruto suck on the three digits. He took a slow breath, pulling his fingers back while he settled between Naruto's legs, spreading them farther apart. Sasuke glanced up, chuckling as Naruto turned away from him timorously. Naruto shot him a look, half-tempted to try and pull his legs closed again, despite knowing that task probably wouldn't end well, so instead he stubbornly turned to the side again and shut his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing.

Naruto swallowed as he felt one of Sasuke's fingers rub against his entrance. He was startled when warm lips pressed against his, successfully distracting him as the first digit slid inside of him. Naruto's back arched slightly against Sasuke, but he didn't make any apparent signs of discomfort. It didn't hurt, exactly. It was just unusual. Sasuke pumped the digit in and out of him, slowly pushing in a second digit alongside the first. That was when he first twinges of discomfort stung, but Naruto didn't react to it. He could handle a bit of pain, damn it! Besides, it was supposed to feel better later, right?

Sasuke slid his tongue over Naruto's, scissoring the digits to stretch the tight ring of muscle clamping around them; he felt Naruto trying to relax, the raven was aware of how uncomfortable this could be. He distracted Naruto from the slight sting as he kissed him, deciding to add the last finger. Naruto flinched slightly though he managed to quell any sound. Was this supposed to be enjoyable?

Sasuke carefully spread and pumped the digits in and out of Naruto's entrance, thoroughly stretching the muscle so it wouldn't hurt as much later. He took notice of Naruto's discomfort, moving fairly slowly to allow his body to adjust easier. As he watched Naruto's expression, Sasuke paused for a moment, thoughtfully humming to himself before he angled his fingers a certain direction, pressing them against a sensitive bundle of nerves. The reaction Naruto gave was nearly enough to make Sasuke give up his shred of control and just fuck him senseless.

_Oh god!_ The blonde arched his back with a sharply pitched gasp, his head tilted back as he tried to clear the white from his vision. Sparks of pleasure still electrified every nerve inside of his body, making it all but impossible to even think coherently. Naruto shivered as he heard Sasuke chuckle deeply, the sound only deepened the abysmal arousal that was coming to a boil inside of him. "He seems to be rather responsive." Itachi spoke indolently, but his eyes were sharply focused on the pair in front of him; who could look away from such a show?

Sasuke indulgently scissored the fingers inside of the now relaxed entrance to torture the blonde's prostate for another minute; he then retracted his digits and sent an expectant glance towards his brother. Itachi tossed a small vial towards Sasuke, the younger caught the glinting glass tube in his hand and twisted the cap off. He poured some of the clear liquid into his palm before he reached down to pump his member, lubricating it liberally. Naruto watched Sasuke with half-lidded eyes, the blue orbs had darkened slightly with salacity, creating an almost alluring expression. Sasuke took a hold of one of Naruto's thighs to pull him closer, he leaned over him and connected their lips in another searingly ardent kiss. Naruto's body shifted to press closer to Sasuke's own, reveling in its heat and the static that seemed to flow between them.

Sasuke spread Naruto's legs a bit farther apart as he forced his tongue past Naruto's lips to engage the blonde's own muscle to help further relax him. Naruto felt the tip of Sasuke's hard arousal press against his entrance, the action filled his mind with several different emotions at once; nervousness, anticipation, lust, and a more hidden feeling that he couldn't quite get a grasp on yet… He shifted his focus out of his mind and back onto Sasuke as the raven began to enter him. A harsh, burning pain shot throughout Naruto's body as Sasuke's member stretched him; it hurt, in a way nothing else ever could, but it was not unbearable. In a way, it was not entirely bad either. It was a vehement sensation that lit up the blonde's body, leaving him breathless and craving.

Sasuke growled low in his throat as he felt Naruto's tight heat encasing him, he had to force himself not to slam himself completely inside. He felt Naruto flinch as he pushed deeper into him, he moved slowly but didn't stop until he was completely sheathed inside of his lover. He paused then, to give Naruto a chance to adjust; he could feel Naruto's muscles clenching around him in an effort to relax. Sasuke broke the kiss to slide his lips across Naruto's jawline to his neck; the action elicited a low moan from the tense blonde.

Naruto's breath shuddered as he felt Sasuke deep inside of him. He inhaled slowly, resolute to diminish the pain as he forced his body to relax his tense muscles and alleviate some of the discomfort. Sasuke sucked slowly over Naruto's racing pulse, satisfied as he felt Naruto relaxing beneath him. One of his hands slid languidly across heated skin to rest on Naruto's hip. Naruto pressed his pelvis up in a subtle hint; Sasuke took the action as the sign that he could move. He pulled his hips back, making half an effort to not move too fast even though his body was demanding that he thrust relentlessly into the inviting heat.

Naruto grit his teeth as Sasuke pushed back into him; the lubricant made it easier, but it still took him a couple of minutes to adjust completely to having someone inside of him. His mind began to buzz with the several different physical and emotional feelings; he felt hot, full, the vague pain mixed with the enlarging sensations of pleasure created an addictive concoction. It wasn't just the act that had Naruto so ensorcelled; it was who he was doing it with. Being connected to someone you cared for, who you had loved and hated and tried to deny having such damned feelings for.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned his lover's name, his eyes fluttered slightly as he bucked his hips up to encourage Sasuke to thrust faster. Sasuke shivered as he heard his name leave Naruto's lips in such a salacious manner; he leaned forward and harshly pressed his lips to Naruto's, the grip on the blonde's hips tightened. Sasuke's pace grew faster, he growled lowly in pleasure as he could finally relieve the pent up need. How long had he craved this? Craved being this close to Naruto, despite violently ignoring any feeling toward him? How on earth had the idiot managed to ensnare him like that, anyway?

Sasuke pulled back slightly. "You won't fight if I untie you?" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips. Naruto shook his head, unable to coherently speak. Sasuke smirked lightly, reaching beneath Naruto and untying the ropes that bound Naruto's arms. Naruto silently sighed in relief as he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Sasuke's shoulders, he pulled the raven down and captured his lips in a kiss that was really more teeth and tongue than lips. They both released a groan into the ardent kiss when Sasuke started to thrust harder, the sound of their hips snapping together echoed in the stone-walled room.

Sasuke nipped Naruto's lower lip when they pulled apart to breathe, the breath that entered their lungs soothed the burning pain they earned by refusing to pull apart. Passion seared their skin as their hands wandered desperately across each other's bodies; Naruto pulled Sasuke so closely against him that he could practically feel the other's thoughts. _Heat, want, and ecstasy. Sheer, unadulterated need for another person._

Sasuke's abdomen rubbed Naruto's throbbing member as his hips thrust deep into Naruto; each thrust shoved them both closer to the edge. Naruto felt the pressure building within his abdomen as Sasuke struck his prostate head on; he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, even if he wanted to cling desperately onto the moment forever. Sasuke cursed breathlessly as Naruto's inner walls tightened around his member. His movements were erratic, any thoughts of being careful were thrown to hell as he gripped Naruto's hips to leave bruises, determined to bring them both to completion. Sasuke watched, enthralled as Naruto's expression went slack with arrant bliss.

It hit Naruto like a blinding wave, pleasure igniting his every nerve into a fire as the pressure _exploded. _Streams of white splattered across his and Sasuke's chests as he came, his cry of completion echoed around the room. He couldn't see or hear for a few moments, but he could _feel._ He felt Sasuke's entire body tense and shudder as he buried his member deeply into Naruto and spilled his seed. He felt Sasuke's harsh breathing fan across his throat as the elder rested his forehead against Naruto's shoulder and rode out his orgasm. "Sasuke…" Naruto breathlessly moaned his lover's name, still in the peak of pleasure as he slowly tried to climb down from the intoxication.

Sasuke swallowed thickly, lazily lifting his head to look down at Naruto as said male blinked his unclear blue eyes. He gave a half-smirk, leaning down and brushing his lips lightly across Naruto's. Naruto tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair and pressed their lips together firmly, surprising Sasuke slightly; though he wasn't one to be outdone and he instantly returned the brutal kiss, letting their aftermath wash across them.

As Sasuke pulled back, Naruto let his head tilt back onto the ground, his breathing was a bit shallow as he calmed down, his vision returned and his heart slowed to a healthier rate rather than pounding against his chest like a prisoner trying to escape his cell. Sasuke stood, his dark eyes roved across Naruto's body in a protective, satisfied expression. He started slightly when an arm wrapped around his waist; he tilted his head to rest against the shoulder of his brother, who was currently glancing predatorily at Naruto. "I'm surprised you managed to be so patient." Sasuke murmured to Itachi, the statement earned him a suggestive smirk.

"I was given a show that made it well worth the wait." Itachi replied, capturing Sasuke's lips in a kiss that forced the younger Uchiha into silence before he could reply. Naruto blinked dazedly, his tongue sliding across his suddenly dry lips as he watched Sasuke's hand slide down Itachi's chest, their kiss full of vehemence and frenzy. He unconsciously moaned; Itachi's eyes opened and turned to look at the still panting blonde. He broke apart from Sasuke's lips though the younger still kept his body pressed tightly to Itachi's. "Insatiable, isn't he?" Itachi murmured as he nipped Sasuke's ear. Sasuke merely chuckled in reply as he moved away from Itachi, disappearing behind Naruto; the blonde was tempted to turn to watch him, but his gaze was locked with Itachi's crimson eyes and he was not stupid enough to look away.

The eldest Uchiha walked with slow purpose to Naruto, scrutinizing him with an unreadable look as he came to a stop in front of him. "He could work a bit on his stamina, he seems to be tired already." Itachi spoke indolently even as his lips curled into a smirk; he knelt in front of Naruto and reached forward, grabbing a fistful of Naruto's hair and crushing their lips together. Naruto gasped harshly into the kiss in a combination of shock and pain, it gave Itachi the chance to slide his tongue into Naruto's mouth and take control of the kiss. Naruto's hips were lifted over Itachi's, leaving him to straddle the older man. He moaned wantonly as Itachi's tongue pressed his own down and his teeth nipped at his lips, the brutality of the other was nearly the total opposite of Sasuke.

Naruto's back arched when he felt the head of Itachi's penis press against his entrance, unsure he could take any more. He felt Itachi's nails scrape across his lower back and he realized he wasn't going to get much of a choice; curiosity lured him to Itachi, to the desire to feel him, despite being wary of the violence the other male exhibited. Naruto pulled away from the kiss to get a chance to breathe, giving Itachi the option to taste his exposed throat. Sharp teeth bit into Naruto's neck just below his jawline, bringing blood from the small wound. _"Ah!" _Naruto shivered when Itachi's tongue lapped at the wound, he knew he should have expected as such from the dominant Uchiha.

"Brace yourself." Itachi hissed against Naruto's ear. The blonde had barely had any time to process that statement before he was completely taken off guard; Itachi pushed Naruto down, his thick erection entering the blonde's body entirely. Out of instinct Naruto leaned forward to harshly bite Itachi's shoulder, stifling his loud cry as Itachi filled his already worn body. Itachi growled low in his chest, the mild twinge of pain only encouraging him as it heightened his excitement. Naruto groaned as he felt himself adjust to the sudden intrusion, grateful to have the second's reprieve as Itachi didn't wait long.

He rolled his hips forward and nipped Naruto's collarbone, subtly telling the blonde to move. Naruto hesitated for a moment, uncertain of what he was doing, but Itachi's impatient growl of warning made him lift his hips up. He dropped back down onto Itachi's member slowly, eliciting a pleasured grunt from the older man, but Naruto didn't think he could get away with the slow pace. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck to make moving a bit less strenuous, rotating his hips as he picked himself up again. Naruto could feel Itachi's member deep inside of him as he lowered himself back down, repeating the rotating motion at a steady pace. It took him a couple of attempts before he felt comfortable enough to move faster, his body became accustomed to the position; he felt lucky that Itachi hadn't just thrown him to the ground and had his way.

Naruto's hips bounced up and down as he tried to take Itachi's member as deeply into him as possible; he didn't pause as Itachi's hands gripped his waist and pulled him forward slightly to adjust his position, letting his member rub against Naruto's prostate. Naruto released a breathy moan of surprise, his movement faltering slightly before he regained his focus and shoved himself back onto Itachi's member to have it hit his prostate again. Electricity shot up his back as he willed his body to ride Itachi at a faster pace, he could feel his impending orgasm.

Itachi's muscles tensed as Naruto tightened around him, a sure sign the blonde was coming soon. He placed his hands on Naruto's hips to shove him down and slam against his prostate; the action was what made Naruto come undone for the final time. Spurts of white hit Itachi's torso as Naruto climaxed with a choked moan, seemingly unable to close his mouth as the pleasure washed over him. As Naruto's walls clenched around Itachi's member it sent him over the edge and he came deep within Naruto, painting his insides with hot liquid. Naruto shivered violently as he felt Itachi come, his body falling slack with exhaustion. Itachi wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist to stop him from falling onto the hard floor; he slowly slid out of Naruto's spent body as he lowered the teenager to lie on the ground. Naruto panted for the air that seemed to want to refuse to enter his lungs, trying to recover his sense.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto, his onyx eyes were amused as he coaxed Naruto to rest his head on Sasuke's lap. He looked at Itachi with a raised brow, his eyes suggesting he was telling his brother off for pushing Naruto so much. Itachi scoffed, stretching slightly as he leaned his back against the wall. "He handled it fine." Itachi answered Sasuke's unspoken, probably cold, words. Sasuke hummed, his eyes focused on Naruto as the younger boy drowsily began to relax, drifting into a calm sleep against Sasuke. Sasuke's lips twitched into a soft smile. Itachi watched them, musing silently.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Itachi murmured knowingly, having seen signs of the interest between the two teenagers many years ago. Similar to the way he'd had to repress his own desires towards Sasuke for years, he knew the younger Uchiha had waited impatiently to be able to have Naruto.

Sasuke glanced down with half-lidded eyes at Naruto as he slept, running a hand through the blonde's hair affectionately. Itachi smirked imperceptibly as he watched his brother, receiving the answer to his question.

Love and lust were complicated things, but nonetheless he believed you could have the feelings for more than one person. Sasuke leaned towards Itachi a bit, pressing his lips chastely to the elder's. "Yes, and I love you just as much." The words were murmured with a smirk.

Seems they've created a forbidden love triangle.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

***- Yes, Naruto had unconsciously felt safer knowing Sasuke was there.**

**I…I got a little too into this story at some points, I'm sorry.**

**I didn't give many fucks about plot here; I ended up letting the readers fill in some holes, because honestly I cared more about the sex than making this into any sense. Oneshot, no time to explain or expand feelings! I might someday turn this into a different multichapter story. Someday would be very, very far away and if anyone holds interest in that. I still tried a bit to convey the character's feelings, although I didn't take much time with explaining them. I played a much more on Itachi's darker side rather than his usual pacifist nature. I enjoyed it for a change. Though I felt bad giving him such a sadistic persona, I've seen quite a few people that like it.**

**Dub-con fetish makes its appearance again and was taken a bit farther this time. In fact, had Sasuke not been there, I may have felt paranoid enough to list non-con. But Sasuke loves Naruto and I won't have it any other way and Naruto lies about feelings because he's an idiot. I notice that I actually switched personalities, thinking about it… Itachi is really the gentle one whereas I see Sasuke being quite rough. **_**Yes well, change is fun. Forgive my OOC.**_

**Anyone else ever feel like that's how Sasuke and Naruto would feel if they ever ended up falling in love; **_**Fuck you for making me feel such things about you, you bastard/idiot.**_


End file.
